camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Alima
Name: Alima Alima10.jpg Alima9.jpg Alima8.jpg Alima7.jpg Alima6.jpg Alima5.jpg Alima4.jpg Alima3.jpg Alima2.jpg Gender: Female Creator: Hathor Species: Love Nymph (Elder) Appearance: Check Pictures Personality: Alima she a really nice girl, apart from when you say love is stuiped, then she will get a temper and have a 'cat fight' with you. She is protective of her friends and children of Hathor. Alima is a smart girl and is a great person to ask for help when you need it. She has mode swings all the time so it's hard to know how she feels. Do NOT let her beauty fool you. Alima is a tough fighter and will never back down. She will fight till the end for what is right and is always to steps ahead of her enemy. History: Love has always been tricky, complicated subject but it was dying. Hathor saw humans cheating on one an other and was very upset. She got an idea, create a Nymph to help humans with finding true love. She liked the idea and created Alima. After Alima was done Hathor sent her to a community college, Alima had no idea why but just attaned as Alima Claire. She was the most popular girl at the school and made many friends. After a month she understood why Hathor had sent her to the college. People were cheating on one another. Looks like her work wasn't done after all. One day there was a telent show and she know she could get true love be made when she sings. She entered and sang "I'll always remember you" by Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus). She saw that people fell in love with the person they truely loved and she felt proud of herself. When they anoused the winners there was a tie between Alima and a girl called Renee. They were told to do a song together called "L.A Boyz" Origanly performed by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande. Both of them were amazing and they still were a tie. She was visted by Hathor that night who told Alima that she was proud of her and that she should go to a camp, called Camp Pyramid for demigods. Alima knew she wasn't a demigod but Hathor insited that she go. Alima packed her bag and Hathor gave her a ride to Camp Pyramid then dissapered. Powers: Passive #They can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #They have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. #When they sing, they can inspire love to bloom in those around them, as long as those feelings were already there to begin with. Their song can also calm unruly crowds. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Supplementary #They have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #They can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished #They can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #They can turn into a dove, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy it drains Traits #They can sense romance and love #They tend to be hopeless romantics #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #They tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. First Generation Love Nymphs #First generation love nymphs are more powerful than the second generation #When romances are stable, they can create love nymphs from them. They must be careful when doing this for when the romance dies, so does the nymph.They often create nymphs from married couples who they know will not get divorced. Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that (talk) 08:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC)